Gravitation: The Soap Opera
by Hiyame
Summary: A one shot that I did to mock Soap Operas. I found it very entertaining. Much longer summery inside. I was kinda bored, okay?


**What Happens Next?**

A/N: Hiya people. Okay, this was actually something I started (let me stress that STARTED) about a year ago. I sucked, back then. But, I re-read this recently, and I just COULD NOT stop laughing. So, I renamed it Gravitation: The Soap Opera. I'm quite aware that it sucks: that's why I love it so much. It's just funny. So, just read the crappy-ness and laugh. Oh, and this takes place after episode fifteen. That shows you how long ago I wrote it. Just in case you don't know when that is, that's when Ayaka the bitch- whore tells Shu that Eiri is going to marry her. Grr. Stupid Ayaka.

"You what?" Shuichi said, trying to sound as casual as possible. But inside, he was screaming out in pain. She nodded quickly.

"I have agreed to marry him. We are leaving for America in a few days." she turned on her heel to walk off. Shuichi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that why... is that why he said he was leaving me? Because he's married to you?" she sighed and pushed his hand off.

"I guess so. Or maybe he never liked you from the beginning. How am I supposed to know?" she walked off, but Shuichi called out for her. She stopped and turned slightly.

"Tell him... that I'm happy for him, or something. Make something up." he could barely get it out, because the silent tears that were pouring down his face. She felt a twinge of regret, but shook it off. She nodded and disappeared from view around the corner. Shuichi collapsed to the ground.

"Why... why did he... he said he loved me more than her... he said that he didn't want to marry her... was he just lying to me, so he could fuck me? God dammit. I hate him! I hate her, THAT STUPID BITCH!" he started sobbing, pounding the ground with his fists. Hiro tried to step up, and help him, but he pushed him away.

"NO! Dammit! I... I don't want anyone's help!" he stood up abruptly, and ran. Tears were streaming in his face and eyes, blocking his vision. He took a left, then another, then a right, and then he stopped running to wipe his eyes. When he could see again, he noticed that he was standing in the park, at the same exact spot as when he first met Yuki. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. He laid on the ground, his pain shooting through his body, and he just cried harder. Suddenly, there was a voice from behind him.

"Wow, I didn't think that I would meet you here again, Shindou-san!" Mizuki smiled. He looked at her, and just shook his head. She sighed, and helped him to a bench. She smiled, and wiped away his tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked simply. He just shook his head. She tried something else.

"Have you seen Yuki recently? He is always disappearing right before deadlines." she noticed him twitching slightly. She placed an arm around him, and he suddenly burst into sobs.

"No, I haven't seen him for a few days, and I'm never gonna see him again! He broke up with me and married some girl that he said he wouldn't... oh gods, it just hurts... make it stop..." he clung to her, and she felt like crying then. She put both of her arms around him, and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, maybe it's for the better. So he can't hurt you anymore... I am so sorry Shindou-san." she hugged him tighter. He nodded, a little bit. Mizuki got up, pulling him up with her.

"C'mon. I'll help you home. Give me directions, and I'll walk you there." he nodded, and they headed off to his house.

After they got back, she bowed to him and said that she would bring food tomorrow. He nodded, and just collapsed onto his couch, falling into a state of half-consciousness. A few hours later, Hiro visited. And a few hours after that, Hiro had to make a few solemn phone calls.

Late that night, while Yuki was packing up, he heard the phone's shrill ring from down the hall of the temple. He sighed, and walked over and answered it.

"Hello, Uesugi residence. How may..." the voice on the other end cut him off.

"Yuki? It's Hiro. I have to do this, even though I don't want to. You are invited..." he trailed off.

"I'm invited to what?" Yuki snorted impatiently.

"To Shuichi Shindou's..." Yuki could almost hear him holding back sobs.

"Oh? Is he getting married or something?"

"... funeral." he finished. Yuki's eyes opened slightly. Dead? How could he be dead? Images flashed through his mind. One of Shuichi smiling his best smile for him, even though he was being mean to him. One of him singing. One of his beautiful face as he reached the height of pleasure... Yuki tried to grab onto these images, but they vanished into smoke as he reached out for them. No! Someone like him couldn't die. Not my Shu-chan!

"How did he..." Yuki trailed off, refusing to say die. He could hear pinched breathing from the other side.

"Suicide." That almost make Yuki drop the phone, "He said, as I recall, that he was tired of hurting. He just wanted the pain to stop. Pain caused by you! You're the reason he's dead! I wonder why he wanted me to invite you, but who am I to ignore my dying best friend's last wish? I don't think that you will even come. It's not like you ever cared for him anyway. He was just some toy to use until you wanted something new! He..." his voice trailed off, the came back in a final surge.

"He really did love you, Yuki. He would have done anything for you! I hope your happy, with him out of the way. Have fun in America with your new toy. Try to keep this one alive!" Then there was nothing but air silence. Yuki tried to put the phone back, but his hand missed, and it clattered to the floor.

"Why?" he whispered, a bittersweet emotion that he hadn't felt in so long started to well up within him. One thought echoed in his mind: I loved him too. But he just shook his head, because, try as he might, he didn't believe it. No, he didn't deserve anyone, but Shuichi didn't deserve death, either. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was no way that he could wait till tomorrow to leave. The funeral was tomorrow. No, they were leaving tonight. He walked into his and Ayaka's bedroom, and woke her up.

"Mmmmnn, what is it?" she mumbled sleepily. He flicked on the light next to her.

"C'mon, were leaving." He grabbed her stuff and started to load them into his car. She shook her head sleepily again.

"Why? I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" she got up and shooed him out of the room to change.

"We were, but there's something happening tomorrow that I'd rather avoid." he said simply. He thought to himself. I can't face them. Not after all I did, and they could never understand just how much Shuichi meant to me. I... I can't go. Suddenly she stepped out of the room, all dressed and snapping him out of his contemplation.

"What are you trying to avoid?" she asked innocently. He shook his head.

"I'll explain on the plane, okay?" he grabbed onto her wrist, and threw his stuff in the trunk. Then he hopped into the car and drove off to the airport without a single glance back. Within minutes, they were gone, out of sight.

**One Year Later**

Yuki leaned back in his dining room chair, reading the news paper. But his mind wasn't really on what he was reading. It was just two days until the anniversary of Shuichi Shindou's death. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but that funeral and Shuichi since they moved here. He didn't even notice Ayaka trying to get his attention.

"EIRI!" she screamed in his ear. He jumped slightly, and glared at her. She giggled, and sat down next to him.

"Listen, I think that we should have a kid." she said bluntly. He didn't even have to look up at her before answering.

"Nope." he continued reading.

"Why? Oh right, I forgot. Bad memories that have to do with sex. How many times are you going to feed me that excuse? We both know that this has to do with memories that you enjoyed quite a bit involving sex and a certain boy..." he stood up angrily.

"Dammit wench, why in the hell did I agree to marry you! Why does everything have to be about Shuichi?" he shouted. She recoiled back.

"Because everything is always about that boy. He's dead! Don't you get that?" Yuki raised a fist, and let it linger in the air. She eyed it, but drew herself up proudly.

"If you're gonna hit me, then do it already." he sneered at her, and walked into their room that they shared and began packing a bag. She stormed in after him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Packing." he said simply, as he zipped up the suit case.

"Where are you going?"

"Japan."

"Why? I thought you hated Japan!"

"Because I have a grave to visit. You're right. It is always about Shuichi. It's him I always cared about. You... I never did!" he shot her a glare and walked outside.

"I might be back, but I doubt it. Don't wait up." he tossed his suit case into the backseat, hopped in the drivers side, and drove back to the airport.

**Two Days Later**

Yuki stood over the grave stone. There were no flowers on the grave, so he put down the ones he brought. He stood staring at the grave stone, images and memories flashing through his mind, as fresh as if they happened yesterday. There was a voice behind him.

"Yuki..." Yuki thought. No can't be Hiro, my voice recognition isn't that bad. There's only one person with that voice... He turned around slowly, and there stood Shuichi. His eyes widened.

"Shuichi..." Shuichi's eyes hardened.

"Hmph. I guess it takes dying to make you give a damn." Yuki continued to stare at him.

"Did Hiro lie to me about you dying?"

"Nope, I still have the scar." He lifted a chin to show the jagged scar across his jugular. Yuki walked up and placed a hand on his chest.

"And your not a ghost. How...?" Shuichi sighed.

"During the funeral, they noticed that I still had a very faint pulse, and brought me back. Of course, you wouldn't know that, seeing as you didn't come." his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, but perhaps you got the dates mixed up. You're an hour and a year late." he shoved Yuki's hand off him.

"Don't touch me. I hate you!" he raised a hand and tried to hit Yuki, but he ducked. Yuki stood up suddenly and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. He struggled, but Yuki didn't let go.

"Listen, I need to talk to you. About everything that I kept from you. I don't want to keep it from you anymore." Shuichi stopped struggling.

"Why? Is this another game? Because if it is..." he stopped. The was a look on Yuki's face. A look of pure sadness.

"Alright." he said in a small voice. Yuki started walking toward the café that he remembered was there, with Shuichi in tow.

When they arrived, the manager took one look at Shuichi, made a strange squeaking noise, and seized the controls to the intercom.

"Alright people. We're closing up. Everybody out!" and with that, everyone quickly filed out of the café. The manager turned to him and smiled.

"Okay sir, there you go." Shuichi nodded and sat one of the tables in the far back corner. Yuki sat across from him, still unbelieving that the real Shuichi was alive and well, after thinking him dead for a whole year. Shuichi gave him a look that inquired that he begin. Yuki cleared his throat.

"Well, there was two reasons for me leaving you. The first one was, that... I thought I was doing the right thing by following my dad's orders and marrying that priestess. But I was wrong about that one. The other one is a bit more serious. I hate Japan. The reason why is because..." his voice dropped to a low whisper, and Shuichi leaned in closer to hear him.

"Five years ago, I killed someone. Well, more than one someone. Three people, one who I had looked up to a long time. I didn't want you to get involved with something like that. I thought that if I removed myself from the situation, that you might remain safe. I hoped so, anyway." Shuichi's eyes opened wide. Yuki, a murderer? No, that wasn't possible, was it?

"So, you killed someone. So what. Like you said, that was five years ago. If you would have told me that a year ago, I could have forgiven you. But now..." he looked to the side, "that's just one reason among hundreds to hate you." Shuichi stood up.

"I'm going now. Don't follow me. Go home." he strode out of the café with Yuki desperately trying to say something. When he got outside, he hailed a taxi. As he got in, he heard Yuki say words that he thought he would never hear from him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He swung the door closed, and the taxi headed in the direction of his house. He took a quick glance back, and saw Yuki, slumped up against the wall, soaking in the driving rain. He looked so sad. Shuichi wrestled with a decision, then shook his head.

"Driver, stop! Wait here. I'll be back" He hopped out of the taxi and ran back to Yuki, where he promptly dropped to his knees and threw his arms around him. Yuki's eyes opened wider then usual. He whispered something into Shuichi's ear.

"Why? You said you have hundreds of reasons to hate me."

"But does that mean that I do? I could never bring myself to hate you. Never" Shuichi felt him being embrace by Yuki, and smiled. A little bit.

"C'mon. We're gonna catch cold. Come back with me to my house, and I'll see what I can do." With that he got up and dragged Yuki back to the taxi by hand. He pulled him in after him, with a shooting glare that just screamed 'don't you dare ask'. And the driver didn't.

"Um, about my house. You might recognize it..." he allowed himself to trail off. Yuki looked at him quizzically, but was still so happy about his luck. He didn't hate him. His Shuichi didn't hate him. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. He realized what he was doing too late. He pulled back quickly.

"God, um, sorry. I know that I need to ask you now, because I haven't seen you forever... sorry." he looked away, but then he felt hands on his shoulders. He turned to look back at Shuichi, blushing like he always used to.

"Hmmm, I think I liked the 'now or never' Yuki that I used to know." he leaned in slightly.

"Mmm. I hardly remember what you taste like. I can't wait to remember." Yuki was shocked. Is this what stardom had done to his innocent Shu-chan? Yuki leaned in to kiss him, but Shuichi raised a hand to stop him.

"Um, not here. Remember, us two are famous people. This is a taxi. Meaning we could end up on a tv show somewhere. Wait till we get home." he smiled, and Yuki ran a finger over his lips.

"I can't wait." he was pleased to see a very noticeable blush rising. Okay, he was still innocent. He looked over, out the window, and noticed where they stopped.

"What the hell. This is my house!" and it was. The same exact thing. He looked over at Shuichi, who nodded.

"When you left, I wouldn't let them destroy this part of you. I have too many memories here, good and bad, and I couldn't let them destroy it." He opened his door and dragged Yuki into the house, tossing the driver a large sum of money. He walked up into the house. Yuki looked around. He suddenly stopped. It's like the house had been frozen in time. It looked just like when he left it. Shuichi smiled at him.

"You're clothes are in your dresser, just like they always were." Yuki nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. He dropped it to the floor. He then strode over the dresser and picked out another shirt and put it on. He turned around and saw the back of Shuichi. His shirt was sliding off his shoulders, then down his arms, and finally slipping off his hands. Yuki found himself staring at the you vocalist's bare chest. He resisted the urge to run up and kiss him, but they needed to talk first. Shuichi disappeared into his room, the guest room as always, and returned wearing a shirt that was kinda small for him, fully showing off his well-sculpted midriff. Yuki sat down on his old couch, feeling like none of the horror that they had experienced had ever happened. Shuichi sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"So, whatcha wanna do? I mean, this is you're house. You are staying, right?" he asked sheepishly. Yuki shook his head a little to chase out wandering thoughts that involved relieving the beautiful boy of that shirt that he just put on.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here. If you want me to. I don't want to go back to that horrible girl. But I imagine that after I don't return, she'll come find me." Shuichi looked horrified. He leaned forward so that his entire body was slammed against Yuki.

"NO! I won't share you again." he looked sadly at Yuki.

"How many kids do you guys have?" he asked softly.

"None, Shu-chan. I wouldn't be with her. Every time I thought about it, I remember you're blushing face, and I would deny her." he looked away. Shuichi smiled.

"Yay! That showed her, hunh? No one but me gets Yuki! Me and me alone! WAHAHAHAHA..." he was promptly shut up by Yuki's mouth. Yuki tightened his grip around Shuichi's waist as he easily parted his mouth. Shuichi was melting inside, as he took Yuki's tongue into his mouth. He was viciously sucking on Shuichi's tongue. Yuki was actually happy. To have Shuichi here, to be able to kiss him. It was close to happiness. He let his hands drift up his back and get entangled in Shuichi's mop of dark pink hair. He dropped his mouth down to his neck and ran his tongue up his neck to his jaw line, earning a small gasp from the younger man. He was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. Shuichi looked very disappointed, which Yuki was proud of. He got up and opened the door. Yuki listened to the conversation being carried out down the hall.

"Hunh, oh hi Hiro. Um, this isn't the best time to drop by. I'm kinda busy..." he heard a chuckle.

"Wow, a new lover? Finally. I thought that you would never get over Yuki. Learn something new everyday. Let me met her." Hiro suddenly turned the corner and stopped short when he saw who was on the couch.

"Her? What, do I look like a girl to you?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. Hiro looked at him coldly. Then he turned to Shuichi.

"I thought you said you weren't going to forgive him? You gave me your word!" Hiro looked pissed, but Yuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does that matter so much to you? Because I hurt him? I'm not going to do that anymore, so you can rest easy, alright?" he smiled slightly. Hiro turned around, glaring at him.

"That's not why. It's because... What I really want..." he threw his arms around Yuki's shoulders. He leaned forward, touching his nose to Yuki's.

"I want Shuichi to myself, but I also want you to myself. So you two together is a double loss for me." he leaned up and placed tentative lips against Yuki's. His eyes widened considerably, and he tried to pull away. Shuichi reached up and pulled Hiro off of him.

"Dammit Hiro. I thought that you might have liked Yuki, but you know how much I love him! How could you do this to me?" Tears were starting to pour down Shuichi's face. Yuki walked over and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. Then, after a quick kiss to the top of the head, he let go. He walked over to Hiro and punched him in the jaw. There was a loud 'crack' as Hiro's jaw broke.

"I'm warning you. If you ever try to pull that again with me or Shuichi, I'm gonna do more than break your jaw. I'll kill you." he grabbed Hiro by the back of the shirt and dragged him over to the door, tossing him out onto the street. As he closed the door, he could hear faint sobbing from behind the door to his room. He walked quickly towards the door and opened it. Shuichi lay on the bed, his shirt missing, staring at the ceiling with tears running down his face. He looked at Yuki as the door closed. He smiled sadly at Yuki.

"Don't leave me, okay. Don't you dare leave me ever again. I will die without you. I think I've already proven that." he sniffed and looked at Yuki as he came over and sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. Shuichi leaned in and started whispering into Yuki's ear.

"I've waited too long for you to come back. I've wanted to lay beside you for too long. Take me. Now." he gently bit his ear, then ran his tongue down it. Yuki was surprised at how straightforward Shuichi was being, but he didn't have much time to think about it, seeing as Shuichi was already removing his shirt. Yuki grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed, licking his neck.

"Alright." he said simply, then kissed him again.

**The Next Day**

Shuichi snuggled up against his pillow. What a great dream. Yuki had come back, told him everything, apologized to him, called him Shu-chan... and then he had the best night of his life. He sighed. Nope, it couldn't have happened. Yuki would never come back. He thinks that he is dead. But he wanted it to be real. Shuichi felt a part of his pillow come off. Great, he thought. Then he noticed how arm shaped it was. Shuichi's eyes quickly opened. Laying there next to him, as if he'd never been gone, was Yuki. Shuichi's eyes grew wide. Then he leaned towards him and kissed him. Yuki's eyes opened, and he wrapped his arms around the younger man. Shuichi smiled. Yuki pulled himself out of bed and got his clothes and Shuichi's. He tossed him his clothes and put his own on. Yuki helped him out of bed and tossed the sheets back on the bed, then he walked out into the kitchen.

"Has the food been changed or did you leave that the way it was as well?" he smiled at Shuichi's furiously blushing face.

"No, I changed everything except your beers. Listen, last night..." he trailed off, wondering if he would know what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Hiro. What about him?" Shuichi was relieved that he knew what he was talking about.

"Well... I know you don't like him. But he's been my friend since forever. If he offered... I don't think that I'd be able to refuse..." Shuichi took a haggard breath. Yuki frowned for a second, but then shook his head.

"Well, he won't offer. I think that he wants to live." Shuichi smiled. The sat down for breakfast, and then they left.

They were walking around town, they found themselves in the park. They were just chattering together when there was a voice behind them.

"Eiri? Is that really you Eiri-san?" Shuichi turned around.

"Tohma? Tohma Seguchi? Wow! You're on first name basis with Yuki? Cool!" Shuichi smiled, and felt Yuki's hand on his shoulder.

"He has been for a long time. Tohma met my sister through me. Speaking of Mika, I heard that you broke up with her. Why?" Yuki shook his head. "You're not the type to give up on people when you place faith in them."

"Yes well, she looked like you. That was one of the many reasons why I married her. But, why this kid? I know that you're not a fame hound, or else you would have never denied me. But, he's still just a kid." Shuichi suddenly got the feeling that something very odd is going on here.

"You know that you're eight years older than me. Is it true that's the reason that you reject his demo the first time, was because he is with me? That's awfully petty of you. Why are you after me, anyway? I've been rejecting you for years." Shuichi suddenly got a very interesting look on his face.

"Um, Seguchi sir? Does this mean that you like Yuki? What about Mr. Sakano?" Tohma smiled.

"I've been after Eiri for three years. But I'm just about to give up. But I want one thing from you, and then I might give up... maybe for a while." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Tohma?"

"Well... I rather talk about it in private, but I don't think that you'll leave Shindou, am I right?" Yuki nodded, and fastened an arm around Shuichi, drawing a blush from the youngest man of the three.

"All I want... is a kiss. A good one, you can't cheap out on me. I'll also help out Shindou and his band, Bad Luck, by letting them record with Ryuichi Sakuma. I believe that was one of your lifetime goals, wasn't it, Shindou?" Shuichi was speechless. What an opportunity! But, to have Yuki kiss someone else, someone as famous as Tohma... He might not want to come back. He felt the arm leaving his shoulders, and felt slightly panicked. Yuki strode over to him.

"Just one, right? One little kiss. Hmm. Your standards seem to have gone down. What's the catch?"

"Ahh, but that would be telling. You'll see soon enough." he smiled brilliantly at Yuki. Shuichi's panic level continued to rise. Was he actually going to kiss him, in the middle of the park?

"Nobody may see us. We both understand that, correct?" Tohma nodded.

"Oh yes, of course."

"Well then, c'mon."

Shuichi felt like crying. No! This isn't happening. Tohma laced an arm around Yuki shoulders, dropping the bags that he had been carrying. Yuki looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. But not only will this stop him from hounding me, but it will also guarantee you a number one hit..." he leaned down slightly and took Tohma's mouth. Tohma parted his lips easily for him, allowing Yuki's tongue in. Tohma and Yuki were locked in a ferocious tongue war. Shuichi watched as his lover passionately kissed another man, and he felt tears rising. He turned his head away as he heard Tohma try to contain a moan. He looked back and saw Yuki standing up, detaching Tohma from him. He turned away from the both of them, staring out into the park.

"Well. That was nice. Mmm. Anyway, I shall have Ryuichi drop on by the studio in a few days. However, I will never stop 'hounding' you. Ever" Yuki just shook his head. "Bye!" Then Tohma turned and left. Shuichi felt the tears sliding down his face, and made no attempt to hide them. Yuki wrapped his arms around him, kissing away his tears.

"Shu-chan, don't be so sad. After all, I only love you. Now and forever." Shuichi smiled, snuggling into Yuki. Just as he was about to say something, there was a loud roaring. They both looked up, seeing a helicopter pull just above them, and who should be driving it... but Ayaka and Hiro! (A/N: Dundundundunnnnn! This is the best soap opera EVER!)

"Hey, stupid people! How dare you be happy!" Ayaka screeched in her annoyingly high voice. Hiro yelled out the window (A/N: He is driving.) At them.

"You scorned me! Now I will SCORCH you! Ahahahaha!" Hiro began to fire many rounds from the Gatling gun, mounted on his helicopter. Shu gasped, diving to the relative safety of a bench, while Yuki just kinda stood there.

**Ending 1**

"You will NEVER hurt my Shu-chan!" Yuki yelled, jumping up, amazingly, into the helicopter, wresting the controls from Hiro. The helicopter went down, crashing into the ground, amidst all the screaming and yelling. Where the 'copter landed, the ground broke open, revealing a long forgotten treasure. And so, Shuichi and Eiri lived happily ever after, till the end of their days.

**Ending 2**

"This is for all the pain I caused you, Shu." Yuki yelled, just before his body was ridden with bullets. Shocked, the scorned lovers stopped their assault, and Yuki's body dropped to the ground. Shuichi scrambled over to Yuki's body, disbelieving. He cradled Yuki's corpse, tears dripping onto the cold face of his love.

(A/N: You have to know that this is coming. C'mon people! Think: Cheesy thing that happens after people die. Say it with me now:)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shuichi threw his head back, screaming into the air about his broken heart.

**The Moral: **Love can be great, or love can hurt. But, like babies, it is almost always worth it.

**THE END, already!**

A/N: Eeep! That was soooooo corny. I enjoyed it though. Yuki was out of character, but that was on purpose. Here are the corny plot devices, in order of appearance:

Lover finding out that other lover is already married (preferably to someone of the opposite sex)

Painful assumptions

A death of a main character

Obsessive lover

Lack of kids, to one lover's sadness (and the wanting of kids)

Realization of who is your true love

Leaving a lover (and saying that you probably won't return)

Grave visit

Dead lover reappears

Once cold and mean lover goes soft

Person who swore vengeance is forgiving

Dirty secrets are revealed

Leaving lover in the rain (which may or may not have been there before) in a taxi

Returning to lover, hugging them in the rain

Obscure pop culture reference (I was referring to a TV show "Confessions to a Taxi Driver", muwahaha!)

Scorned lover lives in old lovers house

House "frozen in time"

Romantic scene interrupted by friend/coworker/stranger/anyone really

Friend is in love with friend's lover

Threat, along with a broken limb, for no real reason

Romantic scene that's not all that romantic

Confusing dressing scene (oh boy, have I seen this one a lot! To many him's and he's!)

Happy little walk in the park after lover's get back together

Lover meets stalker

Lover kisses someone else

Stalker lied

Cheesy "I'll love you forever line" after willingly kissing someone else

Return of the scorned lovers

Insult that's not that insulting

A broken bone that is miraculously fixed, for no apparent reason

Cheesy almost-a-fight scene

Multiple endings

Happy happy la la la ending, with untold riches discovered, just because

Lover gets killed "in repentance"

Really long "No" yelled by surviving lover/friend/coworker/whatever

A creepy and somewhat oddly put moral that either: a) Was obvious b) Really wasn't needed

Wow, I'm proud of myself. Everything I did was practically a cliché! Yay me! But, 36. That's impressive. It's like every story you've ever read, all rolled into one. One or two in a story is okay, a whole bunch is boring. But, them all is just,... funny, I think. My beta didn't read this, since I just wanted to throw this to the dogs. Therefore, if there are any errors, just consider them part of the experience. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this episode of "Gravitation: The Soap Opera". Goodnight.

37.Using the word "Goodnight"or the phrase "Hope you next time" at the end of the story


End file.
